Blue Magic
by Whiffles
Summary: Written from Quistis's perspective and then Squall's, taking place before the game begins they talk about their crushes on each other throughout the years. Many events occur that later show themselves in the game.
1. Mighty Guard

**BLUE MAGIC : MIGHTY GUARD**

**Fourth Year [Five Years Ago]**

Magic Class. Third day this semester. He still hasn't noticed me. And yet he only sits a few seats away from me in Xu's class. I know he's shy, but you'd think at a certain point, a person would get past that and start opening up. I send him a message on the classroom computers.

[09:40:15] Me: Hello, how was your break? :)  
[09:41:00] Him: Same as always.  
[09:41:10] Me: You really need to get out more.  
[09:41:17] Him: I'm content.  
[09:41:32] Me: So tell me... exactly what do you do on your break?  
[09:41:46] Him: It's none of your business.  
[09:41:46] Me: none of my business?  
[09:41:52] Him: ...  
[09:42:01] Him: You should get back to work.  
[09:42:20] Me: You're right. Talk to you after class!  
[09:42:25] Him: Yeah.

"Quistis?" Xu suddenly catches me off guard.

"Oh, um, I believe the antisupport magics would be Slow, opposite to Haste. Curse, opposite to Aura. Dispel, opposite to Esuna," good thing I can multitask! If I hadn't been paying attention I would have been put on probation already. I'm always doing something else, but I can handle doing more than one thing at a time. My instructors tell me that's a trait that will help me excel in my studies.

So about the guy in my class... it feels like I've known him forever even though we never really talk. We've had a conversation or two, but that's it. He's the strong silent type, so who am I kidding? He would never go for a girl like me. Although I've had an ongoing crush on him for the past 2 years, I just don't know how to approach him. Still.

"Very good, Quistis. You've earned yourself five extra credit points. Good work. Class dismissed," Xu announces. I don't want to look too desperate to talk to him, but it's about time I said something to him!

I sit in the front row in Xu's class; he sits two seats behind me. I walk out of the class, slowly. I sometimes forget how slow he is too. Backfire...

"Hey, Squall," I try to get his attention as he passes me in the hall.

"Hi," he replies in his usual, monotone, I-Don't-Care-About-Anything voice. It's one of the things that drives me crazy about him; he's mysterious. He's like a puzzle and I love trying to figure him out.

"Where are you going?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Cafeteria."

"Do you mind if I join you? I mean we haven't really had any time to chat over break, I thought we could catch up."

"Whatever," he responds as we walk toward the elevator together.

"Do you have any plans the first weekend of October?"

"I don't know. That's kind of far away."

"Not really, it's only about a month from now."

"Why do you ask?" He pushes the elevator button and it opens up immediately.

"It's my birthday, I thought you might want to come," I invite, hoping he would come. Honestly, I haven't really planned anything out yet.

"Depends if I have anything going on that weekend."

"So that's a maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, well I really hope you can make it. See you around, Squall."

_Dear Diary,  
__I finally did it. I talked to him today. Nonchalant as always, but that's what makes him so cute.  
I get the feeling that he's not really interested though... Maybe I can change that?  
Also, I totally almost got busted today in Magic Class for talking on the computers. Kind of boring, all we're learning about right now is different types of magic. I wanna get to the good stuff... like how to cast magic spells. I'm especially interested in the forbidden magic, like Meteor and Ultima. I always have been so I kind of already know alot in this class because I get bored and do some research on it in the library.  
It's too bad Garden has this dress code. I really want to dress up and make Squall notice me. I guess there's always my birthday. I think I'm going to wear the pink skirt I got last year on our trip to Winhill... I should probably wear it sometime soon before I grow out of it.  
Zell's parents invited me to their house on my birthday. They're nice people and I really like them alot. And his mom makes the best cookies EVER. The recipe she has has been passed down for generations in her family. She was kind enough to offer me a copy, which was really sweet and thoughtful of her, but unfortunately I can barely operate a microwave without setting the place on fire. Imagine making cookies. Never touched a stove, never will. I think I'll just marry a chef.  
I wonder if Squall knows how to cook? (I'm really starting to sound pathetic, aren't I?)_

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

I really don't see the point in all this. Can't we just do this as homework? It'd be so much easier to just read Chapter 4 in our free time so we could spend class time learning things we NEED help with. But no, we have to do it the hard way. On the bright side this means no homework but how will we ever succeed in Garden when the instructors are wasting our time? Why doesn't Cid step up and say something about this? I think I'll talk to him about this. I should probably look more focused. I can only imagine what I look like, spacing out like this. I have no idea what Xu's been talking about. My screen flashes and it gets my attention.

[09:40:15] Her: Hello, how was your break? :)  
[09:41:00] Me: Same as always.  
[09:41:10] Her: You really need to get out more.  
[09:41:17] Me: I'm content.  
[09:41:32] Her: So tell me... exactly what do you do on your break?  
[09:41:46] Me: It's none of your business.  
[09:41:46] Her: none of my business?  
[09:41:52] Me: ...  
[09:42:01] Me: You should get back to work.  
[09:42:20] Her: You're right. Talk to you after class!  
[09:42:25] Me: Yeah.

And now Xu calls on Quistis to answer a question I doubt she'll know the answer to because she's been talking to me instead. I wonder why she's just now talking to me? I mean, I see her around Garden all the time, we say hi to each other and have casual conversations here and there but nothing more. I never see her talk to anybody else except Zell, and her instructors. I wonder if she likes me? That sure would explain her perky mood every time I'm within five feet. Or maybe she likes Zell? He's really friendly with girls and they love him but I don't think he acknowledges them. I mean he doesn't dress the part, but I think he likes other boys. He invited me over to his house the week before finals last semester and got all weird when I took my shirt off before bed. Not only that, but there's this girl who stopped by his house when I was there and I'm not really sure what she was saying but he might as well have just slammed the door in her face. But, people probably think the same thing of me since I keep to myself and the only person I ever really talk to is Seifer, and that always turns out badly. I guess I should say "talk to" means "fight with." He's not a bad guy, we just don't get along and he needs to mind his own business sometimes. He's also pretty conceited and I thought girls hated that but I can count on both of my hands all the girls that talk to him. Of course only one I know by name, a girl older than us by a year or two, Fujin. She doesn't talk much but you can tell how much she cares about Seifer, and Raijin. Raijin is the most tolerable of the three. Fujin doesn't argue with anybody but given the right situation she can be abusive. Raijin just kinda goes with the flow, whatever happens happens, and he takes everything very lightheartedly. He's kind of a clutz though.

"Class dismissed," I come out of my trance as everybody leaves. Quistis grabs my attention as I pass her in the hall. I really have no idea how to act around girls. But why bother.

"Hey Squall," she says in her tries-to-be-cute-and-friendly tone. I've heard this tone from her several times when talking to me, but never with anybody else.

"Hi."

"Where are you going?" I don't really like being questioned. I like my space. But whatever.

"Cafeteria." My default answer. I always end up there anyway, when I'm not in my dorm, so it's become sort of a habit to just answer with that.

"Do you mind if I join you?" sort of, yeah. "I mean we haven't really had any time to chat over break, I thought we could catch up."

"Whatever."

"Do you have any plans the first weekend of October?"

"I don't know. That's kind of far away." I have no intention of going. Yeah, she seems nice and all, but will she be like this a few months from now? The answer is no. Big fat NO. Everyone changes and relationships with people never last that long, so why even form them in the first place? Everyone just disposes of people like garbage. Well I am not garbage and I won't become garbage! Even if that means staying in my dorm every Saturday night, sleeping instead of having a friend over. At least I wake up every morning with my dignity.

"Not really, it's only about a month from now." she corrects me.

"Why do you ask?" Why do I bother asking that? I push the elevator button and it opens. She gets on with me and continues our conversation as the doors close.

"It's my birthday, I thought you might want to come." Yeah, right.

Just what I need. An invitation to something and I can't go. It's different from being busy, or not being allowed, or something suddenly coming up at the last minute. I just... can't go. I don't want to end up attached to anyone. I see so many people here at Garden who end up so attached to someone... reliant, dependent on someone... and next thing you know, they're gone and what's left of the other person? They act like their life is over. They're so miserable and hopeless... I never want to be like that.


	2. Laser Eye

**BLUE MAGIC : LASER EYE**

**Fifth Year [Four Years Ago]**

This year I was able to skip several classes because I've been passing the exams with straight As ever since I came to Garden. I've even had some free time, so I joined the Card Club here. At first I wasn't really interested but they got me to play a game and I became hooked. They tell me I'm one of the best players they've ever had. And to think I only had the cards that I did was because some monsters dropped them and I just ended up keeping them as trophies. I've been battling more. I've been making myself some extra cash, too, by selling useless items dropped by the monsters I fight. You'd be surprised how much people are willing to pay for a fish fin. They must taste pretty good, maybe I should try some.

So this semester, I'm taking Battle 215, Ability 210, Elemental and Status Defense, Junction 185 and Weapons 210. I'm also tutoring in Weapons and Battle. I've also found a way to make sleep aids from these items I found after defeating some Grats in the Training Center. I sold about half of them, but I think I'll keep the rest for a night I can't sleep. I bought myself a new whip with the money I saved from selling monster items. And a pair of glasses that don't look so dorky on me.

The only thing I'm not really liking about my schedule these days is that I almost never see Squall. We see each other in the library every so often, but we're both always so busy we barely have time to even chat. I see Zell alot, though. Crazy as always. He's such a joy to be around. He's become addicted to the cafeteria hot dogs ever since they got a new type of meat.

Seifer and his sidekicks have developed quite the attitude. Everybody in Garden likes him, but I think honestly they're just sucking up to him because they're afraid of him. If he would put as much effort into his work as he did his reputation he would be one of the best students here.

"Watch it, Bucky!" I know that voice. It's...

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Seifer?" Squall steps in front of Zell and right into Seifer's face. He always had that noble sense of judgement, and even though he has such a cold exterior most of the times, he's a really sweet guy. Sometimes Cid says he goes overboard but I just think he knows how to dish out justice.

"You wanna fight?! You and your boyfriend wanna take this outside?" A crowd forms. This isn't good.

"You're such a badass, why don't we go right here?" Squall challenges.

"How 'bout it!" Seifer draws out his gunblade. That's it.

"Stop it, what are you trying to do? Get yourselves expelled?!" I step in.

"Do you REALLY think I care?" he laughs. He's so arrogant, I can't stand it. Just the thought of him makes me want to...

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd starts to chant. This is NOT good. Seifer raises his gunblade to Squall. I take out my whip.

"Rage, you take the chicken wuss. Fuj, you take the girl. Squall's mine."

Their swords clash. No, this is definitely not pretty. These fights usually don't end up so... violent.

"ATTACK!" I hear Fujin shout as she and Raijin charge at Zell and me. Raijin swings his staff, but Zell dodges it and makes him drop it in one swift motion as he glides through the air. Fujin aims her pinwheel at me but does not have the advantage I have of having being experienced in battle, and misses. Squall doesn't get a single hit in, nor does Seifer. They are equals on the training field and both highly skilled in blocking. I extend my whip, and Fujin jumps back. She aims again, only this time I am unable to block. I no longer feel the ground. Or my opponent.

All I see is the Garden ceiling as I scream the last thing that will ever come out, which is just that. A scream. I'm going to die. And then I hear a vaguely familiar voice.

"Float!"

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

"Hey chicken wuss, do you know what they're serving today in the cafeteria?" Seifer butts into a private conversation between Zell and me.

"Why don't you go ask the cafeteria workers?" He ignores the smartass comment and continues walking.

"Your favorite, wieners. Or should I say second favorite, since it's not Squall's." he laughs.

"Mind your own damn business, Seifer. Can't you just for once-"

"Watch it, Bucky!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Seifer?" He looks around before he responds. He's drawing attention, as usual.

"You wanna fight?! You and your boyfriend wanna take this outside?" as if he could come with any lamer insults.

"You're such a badass, why don't we go right here?" I didn't think he would agree to this as it came out, but I should have known. Seifer and his attitude. His big ego.

"How 'bout it!" he responds as he draws his gunblade. He leaves me with no choice. I accept his challenge and draw mine as well.

"Stop it, what are you trying to do? Get yourselves expelled?!" Quistis steps in as always.

"Do you REALLY think I care?"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Rage, you take the chicken wuss. Fuj, you take the girl. Squall's mine." He declares, looking me straight in the eye. He raises his sword and I dodge his attack.

"ATTACK!" Fujin shouts. She and Raijin attack Quistis and Zell simultaneously, but Seifer's sheep are no match for the martial arts skills of Zell and the loads of battle experience on Quistis. Zell dodges Raijin and with barely putting any effort into his actions, leaves both weapon and owner on the ground. Fujin attempts to shoot Quistis with her pinwheel, but her aim is off. Seifer continues to swing at me as I effectively block, and he does the same. Fujin dodges Quistis's whip and shoots again, and in an attempt to evade her attack, Quistis flips backward over the bridge, screaming bloody murder.

"Float!" I hear Cid say from behind me. The crowd goes silent. In shock. They look at us, look around, look over the bridge, at Cid, but mostly in the general direction of Fujin.

"BLOOD," she points out as she falls to the ground, dropping her weapon. The entire crowd draws in closer to Fujin, except for Zell and me. We lean over the guard rail to see Quistis suspended three feet above the ground.

"Is she okay? Get a doctor!" I hear voices whisper behind me.

"Everybody please go back to your classrooms, this is not a public show," Cid declares. I turn back around to see a bloody weapon on the ground beside her. Blood... and it doesn't belong to Quistis.

With her hand over her eye and sobbing, Cid helps her up and escorts her to the elevator, then turns around to say in the harshest voice, "You four wait right here."

"This is all your fault!" Seifer snaps.

"You know, instead of being a jackass who just makes threats toward everybody why don't you actually show some concern for what happened to your friend?" Zell retorts, shaking.

"Since when do you care, chicken wuss?"

"Seifer, he's right, ya know?" Raijin steps in, leaving a moment of silence before Seifer could respond.

"I suppose there's a first time for everything."

Instructor Aki approaches us. "What is going on here?"

"DISPEL!" Quistis shouts from below.

"This jackass was looking for a fight," Zell answered.

"You are all in very serious trouble. Do you have any idea what could have come from your actions? This is exactly why we forbid the use of weapons and magic within Garden! You could have gotten yourselves killed! Don't you think these things through before you just start attacking each other?!"

We have nothing to say. Quistis steps out of the elevator.

"This young lady could have fallen to her death. Which one of you is responsible for this?"

"Fujin," Zell snaps.

"Shut your damn mouth! If she hadn't stuck her little nose where it doesn't belong then she wouldn't fallen off the bridge!" Seifer snaps back.

"Both of you! No, all of you! Be quiet unless spoken to. Who is Fujin?"

"She's the girl that attacked Quistis. She's in the infirmary," I inform the instructor.

"What happened to her?" Quistis pipes in. As if she gave two shits about Fujin.

"She got her eye, ya know? She shot her pinwheel the wrong way and it came back at her eye, ya know? Is she gonna go blind?!" Raijin begins to ramble.

"Oh my God," Quistis mumbles to herself.

"I don't know. All of you, report to room 220A. I'll be informing Xu of your arrival so don't even think of trying anything while I'm gone! You have one minute," Aki warned us before walking toward the elevator.

"One minute? Shit! I'll get you later for this, Bucky," Seifer threatens once again as the five of us speedwalk down the hall.

"There will be no talking. You will remain here until Cid gives the order for you to leave," Xu tells us as we each sit several seats away from each other. I quietly log on to the computer as Xu grades the tests from earlier today.

[16:03:02] Me: Are you okay?  
[16:03:40] Quistis: I'm fine... just a little traumatized. I thought I was going to die earlier.  
[16:04:05] Zell: Yo, did Fujin really cut herself on the eye?  
[16:04:08] Me: Yeah... I wonder if she'll be okay  
[16:04:15] Seifer: She'd better be, or I'm holding you personally responsible, got that?  
[16:04:30] Quistis: Seifer, please. She chose to fight. Besides, it was an accident.  
[16:04:38] Seifer: Shut up, A cup  
[16:04:45] Me: Oh please, she's grown at least a cup size over the past year  
[16:05:00] Quistis: Ahem, why are we talking about my chest?  
[16:05:05] Seifer: You don't like us talking about it?  
[16:05:06] Quistis: No, I don't!  
[16:05:16] Seifer: Alright then, meet me after class and I'll feel them instead.  
[16:05:21] Seifer: Gotta make sure you're not stuffing.  
[16:05:26] Me: Knock it off, you're disgusting.  
[16:05:29] Seifer: You jealous?  
[16:05:45] Me: WTF are you talking about

"Instructor, Seifer's harassing us," Zell tattles. It's no wonder he's always a target for bullies.

"Seifer, if I hear another complaint about you I'm going to have to ask you sit at the front of the classroom," Xu firmly tells him.

Cid enters the room and stands in front of the classroom.

"One at a time, how did this start?" he requests of us.

"I overheard Seifer picking a fight with Squall. He was defending Zell, and when I stepped in to defend him, the three of them attacked us," Quistis explains.

"I see. Raijin! Sleeping is not permitted here," he wakes him up and continues, "I have no choice but to suspend all six of you for the rest of the year."

"Headmaster, please don't punish Quistis. She tried to stop us. She was only doing what any model student here at Garden should do."


	3. Degenerator

**BLUE MAGIC : DEGENERATOR**

**Sixth Year [ Three Years Ago]**

"Class dismissed. Quistis, may I please speak with you?" Xu calls me up to her desk as everyone else leaves. Confused, I approach her.

"Headmaster Cid wishes to see you in his office as soon as possible." she tells me.

"Did he say what it was regarding?" I try to give myself a heads-up.

"No, but he sounded very happy. You should go on up now. Let me know how everything goes!" she smiles as I take my leave. Outside the classroom, I find Zell practicing karate kicks and backflips.

"Yo, Quistis!" he stops and talks to me.

"Hi, Zell. How's it going?" I try to chat with him as I make my way toward the elevator.

"I've been practicing all night. No sleep and I'm not even tired, come on WATCH ME WATCH ME!" he says as his eyes begin to pop out of his head.

"I'm watching," I pause briefly to observe my excited friend as he does several jabs into the air, followed by a few roundhouse kicks and following up with a flip.

"What do you think?" he asks energetically.

"That's pretty good. Headmaster Cid is expecting me, though, so I really should be going..."

"Alright. Good luck!"

As I enter his office, my heart starts pounding. What could be so important as to call me into his office now? I hope I'm not in trouble. It's a miracle Cid didn't punish me for that fight last year. I have Squall to thank for that. I will forever be indebted to him for helping to keep my permanent record squeaky clean. Besides, I'm more mature now. I'm growing up, which means no more of that childishness.

"Ah, Quistis. How nice of you to join me today. Please have a seat," he offers.

"Miss Trepe, your grades at Balamb Garden far surpass those of the other students," he tells me as I sit down across from him.

"Um... thank you."

"Don't thank me, Quistis. Thank yourself for all the hard work you've put into your studies. I bet you're wondering why I summoned you here."

"Yes, sir."

"Balamb and Galbadia Gardens are offering students a free exchange program. With you being Balamb Garden's top student, they are requesting you spend a year with them, free room and board. We've been discussing this for months now, and there is a student from Galbadia Garden who already has agreed to come to Balamb. Quistis, will you accept this offer?"

"So basically you're telling me that I'm eligible for a student exchange program with no cost whatsoever?" I tried to gather.

"That's right. I think it would be a rewarding experience for you."

"Do I have to decide immediately?"

"No, the program doesn't start until the beginning of next semester. You'll have plenty of time to think about it."

"And what about the SeeD exam? I had every intention of taking it this year, sir," I explain.

"No worries. It's part of the program. Participate and do your best on the exam they provide, and you will pass the SeeD field exam. I have no doubt you will do wonderful."

"Thank you, sir."

Zell awaits on the bridge with Squall as I return from Cid's office.

"So, how'd it go?" Zell interrogates me immediately.

"They want me in Galbadia Garden," I tell them still dazed. Zell steps back, shocked.

"Galbadia? WHY?" he shouts.

"They're doing a student exchange program. They wanted me to study over there for a year."

"You're the best student in Garden," Squall adds, to my surprise.

"Are you gonna do it?" Zell questions me. I can tell by the look in his eyes he doesn't want me to leave. Squall and I are his only friends in the Garden. He's like a little brother to me, I really can't bare to see him upset but I think this could be a great opportunity for me. What to do?

"I haven't decided yet. I still have a few months to decide."

"If you go, can you come back during break?"

"I don't see why not. But I'm not sure."

"What about the Festival? Will you come back here, or go to Galbadia's Garden Festival?" he continues.

"I guess it will depend on when the Festivals are, and how well I fit in."

So I made the decision to go. When I got there, I was in total shock of the differences. Galbadia Garden is like, ten times the size of Balamb Garden. It took me forever to find my dorm. On the bright side, it's right across the hall from their very own skating rink. On the down side, I think there was a mistake in choosing room mates.

"I didn't mean to offend you, miss. I'm just sayin..."

"DON'T. EVER. AGAIN. make sexual advances toward me, or I will duct tape you to your bed in the middle of the night with your penis exposed and shove your mattress out the window!" I seriously threaten this guy.

"Damn... kinky," he gives me elevator eyes as I crack my whip.

"You think THAT'S kinky? How's this?" he jumps back as I swing my whip around, just a hair away from touching him. "For future reference, don't move if do that. I'm a professional."

"Interesting weapon. Do you like guns?" he asks as he pulls his rifle out of its protector.

"Meh."

"Meh?! What do you mean, meh?! ... So you don't like sexual advances made toward you, you don't like guns, what on Earth DO you like?"

"I like cards." I state.

"I'll play ya."

"You play cards?"

"Sure. I only play with pretty girls like-"

"Watch it."

"So Stripple Triad's out of the question, then."

"It's called TRIPLE Triad."

"Not when you're playing for the birthday suit."

"Ew! Leave me alone, creep," I tell him as I head off to bed. The top bunk is mine. And I can feel the heat of his eyes on me as I climb to the top. "And stop staring at my ass."

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

Quistis exits the elevator looking upset.

"So, how'd it go? Zell approaches Quistis and questions.

"They want me in Galbadia Garden," she says, making Zell step away from her.

"Galbadia? WHY?" So predictable. He always overreacts like this.

Although I could see he would be upset. I don't really know what to say. Is she really leaving? And for how long?

"They're doing a student exchange program. They want me to study over there for a year." she answers. She can't just leave. Not now! What will the rest of us do?

Who will the entire student body drool over now?  
Who else will take matters into her own hands when something goes wrong?  
Who will be the top of the class?  
Who will sell dropped items from monsters to the younger students?  
Who will Zell and I wait for after class?  
Who will be here in her dorm for the next year?  
Who will bust Seifer out to the younger students when he tries to sell them an elevator pass?

Will she want to come back? Is she going to stay there? What if she.... meets someone? Who am I kidding, of course she will. Everyone at this Garden wants to date her. Last year for her birthday she had 412 cards left at her dorm. 37 guys asked her to the Garden Festival. Wanna know how many girls asked her? 32. And that's just from this school. She's certain to find the man of her dreams overseas. Probably someone taller, without braces, someone smoother and who isn't shy around girls. Someone who will ask her to the Garden Festival and not get rejected by her like everybody else. Someone who knows what to say around her and doesn't look like a total dumbass when he can't think of what to say.

Definitely not me.

Several days later, in junction 101... I can't shake this feeling like something is wrong. And just as much as I feel like something is wrong, I feel like I know what it is and I'm so ashamed to admit it. Like why I care so much. I've tried to distance myself from people because I'm afraid of having that comfort taken away, but what will hurt more, succeeding or trying to prevent it from happening and end up failing? Will I even realize it if the latter happens? How will I know what's worth it? And it's not that I don't want friends. I just don't want people who are going to end up leaving me.

"This year, we're going to put our studies to use and practice the real thing. You've studied junctioning GFs and magic in previous semesters and now you're all ready for the real thing. We'll be taking a field trip every 2 months throughout the year to obtain a GF to junction with. This will account for 100% of your grade when you take into consideration attempt to obtain your GF, how you junction, and all written tests regarding your junctioning experience. You will be separated into 5 groups, and you will not all obtain one immediately, I know, and this will not count against you, what matters is how you well you work as a team to obtain one. You will remain in your group and take turns rotating with this GF throughout the year. It won't make a difference who junctions your GF first, as long as you follow all the rules, work together and learn. You may choose your own groups but if you fail to work together, I will switch you. Your next upcoming field trip is on October 1. Are there any questions?" Instructor Aki asks us toward the end of class.

"Yeah, will we all end up with a GF by the end of the semester or just keep rotating?" Zell asks. Curious as always.

"I'm sorry, I probably left out an important part of this semester's schedule. The reason it doesn't matter who junctions first is because I will assign each group a specific mission to obtain the GF the day of the trip. That being said, at the end of the week no group will have more GFs than another group. Each group will obtain the same amount of GFs at the same rate, and in the end, each group will have 3. How you choose to divide the GFs among your group members is completely up to you. However since there are only 14 of you here, there will be one group of two instead of three. So the deal with that is the group of two will still be going on the third trip this semester because it is important to learn how to juggle between multiple GFs and continue to do so, so the group of two will have three, however I will award the third GF to the person who shows me the most effort - of that group. So the first group to be decided on will be that group. Are there any volunteers?"

I have a message from Zell.

[10:53:56] Zell: You should be in my group, that way at least one of us will end up with an extra GF!

"I'd like to partner with Seifer," I tell our instructor after nobody speaks up, surprisingly. I can feel Zell's evil stare cut a hole straight through my head.

"Is this alright with Seifer?"

[10:54:35] Me: Sorry, but I could really use the extra GF. And if I'm gonna have to compete against my own partner for it, I'd rather be competing against a partner I don't  
get along with. And someone who won't take it so personally when I win.  
[10:54:38] Me: No offense.

"Wow, I'm flattered. And I thought you hated me, metalmouth! I'd love to be your partner!"

[10:54:42] Zell: Oh.

"So then it's settled. Squall and Seifer will be group #1. Everybody else, I will give you until Monday and then I'll need to know your groups."


	4. Aqua Breath

**BLUE MAGIC : AQUA BREATH  
**

**Seventh Year [ Two Years Ago]**

Me: hey! i told u i'd keep in touch  
Him: yep  
Me: i heard u got yourself a gf. so whats her name  
Him: shiva, but shes not all mine  
Me: oh?  
Him: sharing with seifer atm  
Me: WHAT? sharing a gf with HIM?  
Him: just until the semesters over  
Me: why does that matter  
Him: bc hes my partner. we split the gfs later  
Me: huh???  
Him: we dont have all 3 yet. but ill end up with 2 since i put more effort unto it than he does  
Me: what do u think we are, collectibles? how many girls r u getting & since when r u even like that  
Him: um... we started junctioning  
Me: ...oh... i just made a jackass of myself. zell just told me u got ur first gf  
Him: lol  
Me: shit my phones dying. txt u later

I really hate the fact that I'll be stuck here in my dorm with _that guy_ because my stupid phone decides to take a dump on me. Well I guess that's what happens when I switch my plan to unlimited texting and take advantage of it. I sure as hell won't leave my phone alone with him. I don't want him getting a hold of my friends or calling himself from my phone and getting my number. What a creep. I can't believe the headmaster put me in a room with a guy. And a guy like him, to make it worse. I'm just going to charge my phone and pretend I'm asleep and hopefully he'll leave me alone. I plug in my phone and climb into bed. I have nothing to do but stare at my precious cards.

"So like, you wanna play a game?" he asks me, as if he knows what I'm doing while I pretend to be asleep.

"With you, no."

"I promise it won't be a dirty game. It's just kind of a ritual here. Everyone gathers up in the auditorium and puts their best idea for a game into a hat, and someone draws, and whatever game gets picked is played. But it can't be Triple Triad, cus everyone has to be involved in the same game."

"Hm... actually, that does kind of sound like fun!" sure as hell is alot better than the rituals we have at Balamb. Oh wait... we don't have any. Maybe I should introduce this ritual when I come back.

"See, I'm not that bad of a guy. But I do have to warn you, I promise it won't be my idea if it happens, but a lot of people pick dirty games. So I guess I take back what I said earlier. It might be dirty, but I promise I won't pick something dirty."

"Well..." I say as I sit up, throwing my legs over the rail of my bed, "I guess it's better than sitting around here doing nothing. You promise you won't pick something dirty?" I double check.

"I promise," he reassures me.

In the auditorium, a good number of people show up. I'm assuming everyone gathered in the front rows are here for the game. I don't bother to count people but after a few minutes the clock strikes eight and one of the students grabs a hat from under his seat and passes it around along with a pen and piece of paper torn out from a notebook from the same spot. I'm guessing there's a special place for the hat because different people show up every day. I'll be the last person to get it so I have a few minutes to think about what I want to write.

Twenty questions.

The same guy who passed the hat around now pulled the paper out. "Mad Libs."

"Yes!" my roommate shouts out next to me. I can only imagine how good he would be at that game. "I'll let you go first since you're new to this." He hands me the notebook and pen.

"Hm..." I begin writing.

"Adjective please," I request with my pen at the ready.

"Tight," my roommate automatically says. I write it down and decide to skip around. I skip to the last open space.

"Noun."

"African dungbeetle," one of the other students respond with.

"Another noun."

"Virgin." What in Hyne's name is wrong with this man? He's probably a virgin himself. He seriously needs to get laid. I continue to write down every answer because I think it will be funny.

"Verb."

"Impregnate," one of the other students, surprsingly, says. Such a bad influence.

"Body part."

"G-spot," he gives yet another perverted answer and it's starting to become rather amusing to me.

"Verb," I say simply because I would love to know what this first sentence would be already.

"Tease," one of the female students a few seats away from me says, making me giggle as I write it down and read it.

"Another verb."

"Burn," someone says.

"Adjective."

"Moist," the pervert suggests.

"Adjective," I say again.

"Anti-clockwise," I hear someone say.

"Noun."

"Nipple ring," the pervert says.

"Noun," I repeat.

"Denture cream," someone from the back says.

"Verb."

"Fornicate."

"You guys have issues. But I guess that's good in a game of Mad Libs," I giggle and go on, "Noun."

"Whip cream!"

"Another noun."

"Twins."

"One last noun."

"Under-the-bed restraint system," someone says.

"HOW did I not think of that?!" my roommate responds as I write that down.

"And last, a verb."

"Eat."

"The tight virgin teases its G-spot and an under-the-bed restraint system's nipple ring is eating. So moist, I guess you're anticlockwise in this whip cream. By the twins, we fornicated. This denture cream we burned. Do you impregnate that african dungbeetle somehow?"

Laughter ensues and I hear some "what the fucks" from everyone.

"Do you wanna pick the next game since you're new to this?" my roommate asks me.

"Um, sure." I reach into the hat and draw. "Seven minutes in Heaven." Lovely.

"How do we pick who goes?" someone asks.

"Bottle. Whoever spins and whoever the bottle lands on. I'll spin to determine who goes first."

We all move towards the center of the auditorium and sit in a circle, watching intently as the rim of the bottle (yes, they kept a bottle under this seat too) moves from person to person, gradually slowing down before stopping altogether. It lands on him.

"Damn, I feel lucky. So many cuties here tonight." I roll my eyes. I swear I'm the only girl NOT giggling at this. It's kind of creepy. Once again, the bottle has everyone's undivided attention as it points in one direction, and continuing to circle us until finally choosing a partner for him.

My life is over. Do I really have to?

"It's alright Quistis, we don't have to do anything you don't want to in there," he tells me silently as we walk towards a closed door several feet away from everyone. I can feel my heart racing.

It couldn't be darker in here, and for a minute the two of us just sit in total silence. And to be totally honest, I'd like to break that silence. Even though I say he's a creep and I yell at him alot, I've been feeling insanely hormonal lately, so maybe this is a good thing. It's not like we're gonna go all the way. And even if we wanted to it's not like we'd be able to in that short amount of time with all those people ten feet away from us. Tension rises along with awkwardness as I sit beside him against the wall in the dark.

"How much more time do we have to spend in here?" I ask after what seems to be an eternity.

"It hasn't even been, like, a minute," he laughs. I turn to face him and I can see the shadow of his face in the dark, but I can't make out any features. My heart starts beating faster... why do I feel like this? I've never been this close to a guy.

I lean in towards his face, which I can't see. I feel his neck against the palm of my hand, and then thinking I might have too firm of a grip on him, I loosen up. I run my hand along his cheek and back toward my direction, urging him to lean in as well. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Right now, as our lips touch. My first kiss. I think he's into this alot more than I am. Or at least on a different level. I've never kissed a boy, and he's just a pervert. He immobilizes me against the wall as he kisses back, trapping me between his arm and the rest of his body. As my free arm runs along his neck and meets the other, I draw him in closer and feel his tongue against my bottom lip. Surprisingly, he's a good kisser and not at all forceful, sloppy or awkward like I imagined he would be. Not that I imagined I'd be doing this until a few minutes ago. He just seemed like the type of person who wouldn't know how to kiss because he wants it so bad. But he does it so softly and sweetly, I don't really want to leave. _What a weird girl,_ he must be thinking.

_Dear Diary,  
I'll be back in Balamb soon. I'm so excited and a bit nervous to see Squall again. But I think everything that happened this semester at Galbadia helped me gain confidence in myself and I think I'll be able to do what I've always wanted. Maybe that's all I really needed. I didn't really like that guy at first but I guess I should thank him. Too late for that, I suppose. I'm already on the train. For the first time, I get to test out the private SeeD cabin! Yay!  
I'm gonna miss that pervert. What was his name anyway?_

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

"Bio!" he attempts to cast, but it has no effect.

"Scan!"

TARGET  
ANALYZE

Alexander  
Holy GF. Extremely high vitality with a weakness against thunder-based spells due to its robotic shell.

Level 12 HP 28,637/40,000  
Weak against Thunder  
Immune to Poison

"Summon Quezacotl you dipshit," I yell at him, half-advisedly and half-irritated. This is the one thing he hadn't thought to do. Alexander casts Shell. Seifer summons Quezacotl.

"Why is it taking so damn long?!"

"Cus you've never summoned Quezacotl before, moron." I say as I would be casting thunder magic, but since my compatibility with Shiva is at 100% I figure she'll do more damage, and fast.

She comes probably four or five times before Quezacotl does. Just when Quezacotl is about to come, Alexander silences Seifer. He throws a tantrum and attacks, I hadn't even noticed how low his HP is but he suddenly uses his limit break and I give him the Elixir Shiva dropped.

"Damn, I must really mean alot to you," he says with his regular attitude. So stuck on himself. But really, I could care less what happens to him. I'm just in it for the grade, and of course the extra GF. Seifer attacks and I scan Alexander again.

TARGET  
ANALYZE

Alexander  
Holy GF. Extremely high vitality with a weakness against thunder-based spells due to its robotic shell.

Level 12 HP 21,532/40,000  
Weak against Thunder  
Immune to Poison

"God damn, that's it?" Seifer complains.

"Well if you would stop attacking and cast thunder," I say as I summon Shiva once more, "this wouldn't take so long!"

She appears again, blue and beautiful. And not only is she beautiful, she is strong. When I'm done, I definitely want her.

"So, I know you don't want to be my partner but I still want to help you fight and win," I hear Zell say as Shiva disappears.

"What the hell, you don't belong here!" I remind him.

"Yeah, go away, chicken-wuss!" Seifer taunts him before he strikes him. And Zell punches Seifer. At this rate, we'll never keep Alexander.

"Stop it," I warn them as the ego ridden maniac continues to fight with the over sensitive drama queen. Alexander attacks Zell, nearly knocking him unconsious, and I do the only thing in my power to protect him without knocking him out, and also to ensure that he just shuts up and quits getting into my business.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had picked ME instead of Sei-"

"Break!"

And now it's just the two of us, again. The only reason I don't cast Break on Seifer is because I know that'll never get me what I want. Which sucks because paired with him, I know I'd get everything done alot faster if I did. I don't need him. I'm only his partner because I have to be, and I'm willing to put up with that because the rewards are definitely worth it. But I'm so tired of Zell taking everything so personally. I told him why I chose Seifer as my partner. There's just something about Zell that gets under my skin. He's annoying as hell and makes me feel like I have to watch out for him, not because we're friends but because he's so irresponsible and if something happened to him, I'd never forgive myself when I knew there was something I could have done to protect him. Like any adult should look out for a child. Really, he shouldn't even be in Garden.

Suddenly, I'm blinded. Which is fine because I've been summoning Shiva and planned on summoning her until Alexander joins us. Seifer casts Thunder a few times and after Shiva does some pretty massive damage to Alexander, I'm also silenced.

And I don't have any echo screens or remedies. All I can do right now is attack and hope I hit. Seifer doesn't have any Scan, but I doubt he would Scan Alexander if he did anyway. All he wants to do is attack.

My health is low. I get my limit break and surprisingly finish Alexander off.

Instructor Aki approaches us. "Very well, Squall," and now facing Seifer, "but as for you, Seifer. Your partner did his best and saved your ass when you were not only silenced, but low in health. You didn't even so much as bother to cure Squall when he was low in health, silenced AND blinded. Because of this, Squall has shown the most effort and I will allow him his pick of both guardian forces."

Seriously? Well, it's not really a surprise. His hot-headedness does cloud his judgement and get in the way of his success.

I definitely want Shiva to myself... and I would give Seifer his pick of the other one because let's face it, it doesn't matter which one I have because I'll still have more than he does, which makes me stronger.

"Shiva and Quezacotl," I reply, mostly because for some odd reason I can't remember the name of the GF we just fought. Must be the adrenaline. I guess it doesn't matter, I'll get it back from him someday.

"Very well then, Alexander belongs to you then, Seifer."

"Sweet!" And then he disappears. Aki heals Zell and me, then leaves us alone.

"fer! It's not like I would have been mad at you for competing against me, but now... what just happened?"

Midnight. Kinda cold in my room. All alone. And I'm curious. No, because I'm curious. Just nervous. But I finally do it. I summon Shiva.

"Where is the enemy?" she asks.

"Um... there is no enemy," I respond.

"But you summoned me, Master."

Master. That's actually really hot.

"I need experience," I tell her.

"What kind of experience, Master? I will do everything in my power to please you."

Oh God. I'm about to cum in my pants right now. I'm so glad Seifer's a moron who let me get my choice. I think if I didn't have Shiva right now, I would die knowing what might be.

"You know." I say, embarassed.

"Yes, I think I know," she says, gliding toward me. I suddenly feel alot colder.

"Go," she says quietly, pointing to the bathroom.

"Huh?" What did she think I meant?

"Get in the shower, now," she clears, planting a freezing kiss on my forehead before gliding away into the bathroom. Naturally, I start removing what little of my clothes I have on and follow her.

Not that it surprised me, but the shower is freezing. Which made it even hotter.

She shoves me against the wall of the shower and kisses my lips and they nearly bleed from being so cold. She smiles at me and then tickles her way all the way down my stomach with her tongue before taking me in her mouth. Ice starts to form on the wall. The more she sucks me the more I want to fuck her badly. The deeper my cock goes into her mouth the deeper I want it to be inside of her, and I really think I'm going to cum in her mouth but I'm not ready for it to be over so soon.

"Cast Float," she tells me as ice begins forming on the bottom of the tub. I cast Float on myself and am now equal with her. Neither of us are touching anything except each other. Zero gravity in my own bathroom, I turn myself upside down and we begin simultaneously pleasing each other, suspended in mid-air. This has gotta be the greatest thing ever. She takes my cock entirely in her mouth before I come back around, licking her lips.

"On your back," I say to her as I try to push her down on the now icy tub. I lower myself onto her leaving no space between our bodies as her legs open up for me and I gently slide my tongue inside her nearly frozen pussy. Struggling to keep myself on the ground now, I hold onto her legs for support, rubbing them in light circular motions with my fingertips and making my way further up her thighs. At this point, the rest of her body is covered in half an inch thickness of ice, and I continue licking up and down as she thrusts her arm at the edge of the tub, breaking off the ice on it. Her nipples are dark blue and hard, tempting me as I thrust myself deep inside her, hearing her moan. I take her nipple in my mouth, grab her by the ass and pull her closer to me so I get deeper inside her. My legs might be stuck to the tub because of the ice right now but I don't give a fuck.

"Harder, Master," she moans as she lies on her back.

I sit up and pull almost entirely out and with all my strength, back in, until I pull out of her and cum on her stomach. It freezes instantly.


	5. Acid

**BLUE MAGIC : ACID**

**Eighth Year [One Year Ago]**

I just can't help myself. I've been away for so long, I don't care if I make an ass out of myself. I throw myself at him.

"Squall!" I shout to him excitedly, flinging my arms around him as I arrive back in Balamb.

"Uh...hi, welcome back," he returns.

"Zell!" I see him standing behind Squall, and I hug him as well.

"Hey, Quistis! How was Galbadia?" he asks me.

"I have so much to tell you! But I'd rather get settled back in first. I'm glad to be back!" I replied as I flung my arms around them both at the necks.

"We have a surprise for you," Squall tells me.

"But you won't get it until your birthday," Zell teases.

"Aww, you guys are the best!" They really are, and so sweet. I do a double-take at Squall. "Squall, open your mouth!"

"Aw you noticed!" Zell points out as Squall smiles. Well, not really smile. Just enough to confirm what I had already thought.

"You're not wearing braces anymore!" I have to admit, it makes him look just _that_ much more tempting to kiss. And he's taller. And is that... _muscle_? If only I could just reach out and grab his arm to feel that, I'd be the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. Wow, does he look hot or _what_.

"Quistis?" Zell notices that I'm not there mentally and snaps me out of my trance. Probably for the better.

"Sorry, I was just... observing. Good to be back."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go say hi to my mom for a bit, I'll be back in a few!" Zell announces, darting off in the direction of his house not far from where stood.

Alone with Squall now. What to do? What to say? Now's my chance... but what if I get rejected?

"You look... different," Squall tells me. Funny, I could say the same thing to him.

"Different how?" I ask curiously.

"Just... different," he answers with the strangest look in his eye, so strange that I'm almost certain I'm not talking to Squall, but rather somebody taking over his body. And I kind of like it, in a really weird way. He looks more willing to talk to people, more attentive. I can't quite put my finger on it... the look in his eyes.

"So do you," I return, watching his face turn slightly red.

"Really?" he asks, turning around to look at his dulled reflection in the Balamb junk shop window. I laugh in amusement; never before have I been able to picture Squall looking at his reflection but here he is doing just that.

"No I don't. Just my hair is a little longer," he says as he turns back around.

"Yeah, and really shiny, too," I say as I begin running my fingers through his hair.

"Don't do that," he tells me in a barely whiny voice, seemingly flinching, "you'll... mess it up or something."

"Oh quit worrying," I assure him, "I just want to take in every last bit of Balamb now that I'm back." I continue playing with his silky hair for a few more seconds, starting to daydream as he just stands in front of me looking emotionless.

"That... actually feels kind of good," he mumbles.

"I told you not to worry," I playfully remind him, "Sit down."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Whatever," he gives in and sits on the bottom stair leading to the train station. I sit behind him, legs parted and I reach forward and gently massage his scalp with my fingertips.

"You have really healthy hair. It's really shiny and smooth," I tell him.

"Guess I got lucky," he responds, tilting his head back into my lap as I outline his face with my fingers. "If it wasn't so bright outside, I could fall asleep like this."

"I know. Do you want a neck massage?" I offered.

"Um... sure."

I move to the step closest to Squall, so that I'm practically straddling him from behind, absorbing the warmth from the hot sun on his skin. To be this close to him, I could just...

"Yo! I'm back!" we hear Zell shout from a distance, coming right toward us. I quickly look up and can feel Squall do the same.

"Oh, would you mind giving me one too? My neck's been killing me this week! Back too, I think I need a new mattress."

. . .

Somewhere outside, that's all I can tell. Near the ocean. I can hear the waves in the distance. Are we in Balamb? Even with my two best friends by my side guiding me, I'm scared to take more than baby steps, but I trust them not to let me fall. I just notice how Squall and Zell haven't said a word to each other since my return. I wonder if they got into a fight or something... and why?

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Zell asks me as I suddenly feel nobody against my skin.

"Yeah," I say nervously before I feel one of them removing my blindfold. My eyes are blurry now, but I can vaguely see figures and colors. I see his face surrounded by a halo of auburn hair, and as my eyes come into focus I can see his eyes just inches away from mine. It's dark, where we are. But I know where we are, simply because of the noises and the smell of Balamb fish. I also hear music... some techno song I've never heard before, but it's pretty catchy. And as my eyes adjust further I see everyone in the distance.

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouts. I don't even know who half these people are, but they care enough to show up to my... surprise birthday party?

"Thanks everyone," I say out of politeness.

"Quistis! Ohmygod we missed you while you were gone!" a stranger says to me, accompanied by another female friend and a guy. I must be more popular than I thought.

"We just want to let you know that because we love you so much, we've formed a fan club in your name!" one of the guys tells me. A little strange, but... I feel flattered.

"Oh, wow, that's really cool!" I don't know what else to say to them, but I'm nice because they _formed a fucking fan club for me_!

After they run off I find myself once again alone with Squall.

"Squall, thank you so much! This is amazing!" I nearly knock him over as I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him in three parts gratitude, one part lust. He eventually returns the hug half-heartedly.

. . .

"I have something for you, wait right here," I tease Squall as I drag out the big box from my bathroom.

"That huge thing?" he responds quizzically.

"Go on, see what's inside," I urge him, craving that look of satisfaction upon his face when he sees it. He opens the box and freezes, eyes so large I think they might actually be out of their sockets.

"...Wow."

"I knew you'd like it!" And I'm happy he does. I can tell by the admiration in his eyes as he observes every square inch of it. I did a good job.

"Where did you find this?" He questions, eyeing his new gunblade case.

"A shop in Deling. I heard they were going out of business, and everything was on sale. I saw that and immediately thought of you," I thoughtlessly answer, thinking maybe I shouldn't have said that much once the words slip out.

"Thank you," he says sincerely.

"It was nothing," I smile at him. I smile because he's happy. I smile because I'm back home. I smile because, even though it took years, I finally have him alone. And then I acknowledge the awkward silence there is when he doesn't respond. Thinking of something to say, just making the silence live on longer, I'm making it more and more awkward with each passing moment. At least I think I am. If I'm lucky, he doesn't think so. He doesn't, and never has, struck me as the type of person to be weirded out by silence. Quite the contrary, really. Even so, I can feel the blood racing in my head, a competetive swim, and I draw in my breath before I speak but realize I haven't thought of anything to say and I'm unprepared for this moment. All there is left to do is breathe out, but by now, I've caught myself staring straight into his face for a few seconds now. His face, getting larger in appearance, comes closer toward me. In an instant my heartbeat skyrockets but I somehow manage to keep my composure.

I can still taste it, the peppermint flavor of the candies he ate just a couple hours ago. It feels cool and soothing against my lips. Sweet yet so sexy. I've fantasized about this moment for as long as I've known Squall, and I've seen it played out several times, but never have I seen it play out like this. Sudden and what should be awkwardly, although I can't say it felt awkward. It's every bit as wonderful as it was in all my dreams, and I don't ever want it to stop.

*

*

* *

* * *

* * * *

* * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* *

*

*

She charges at me, screaming my name. Secretly I love this, but I won't let anybody know. Not even her. I pretend I'm uncomfortable with her treating me this kindly, partly because in a sense, I am. I don't know how to react when a gorgeous young girl throws herself at me. The thought of being with her, that is not the uncomfortable part at all

"Uh...hi, welcome back," I pretend, once again, it is unwelcome. I'm hopeless. And then she shifts her attention to Zell.

"Hey, Quistis! How was Galbadia?" he questions her. If only I could be so.... easy.

"I have so much to tell you! But I'd rather get settled back in first. I'm glad to be back!" And now, she has us both entrapped at the neck. I try to think of casual conversation, even though I'm not very good at conversing with people, especially with the intent to be closer. Casual conversation just to acknowledge each other's existence, if it hasn't already happened.

"We have a surprise for you," I decide to announce, not really knowing what to say.

"But you won't get it until your birthday," Zell butts in. Butts in... I should say fixes my mess.

"Aww, you guys are the best!" Quistis raises the pitch in her voice as she tells us this. Not in an annoying, angry or even sad way, but in the way that you'd hear a twelve year old girl talk about how cute a Moogle is. My processing this information is disrupted by a strange look Quistis shoots in my direction. Confusion, it seems. But I can't read people.

"Squall, open your mouth!" she demands with the cutest smile on her face.

"Aw, you noticed!" Zell says, and I can't help but smile at Quistis. I try to pass it off as an 'okay, I'll open my mouth and show you my teeth but not smile for you' expression, and I think I succeed. Jaws clenched, lips close, disconnected eyes. I can never show myself.

"You're not wearing braces anymore!" she says with widened eyes, smiling widely at me. I can only imagine how red my face must be. Staring me in the eyes, she doesn't stop smiling, and I desperately want to feel her smile against my skin, my lips. There it is, taunting me.

"Quistis?" Zell gets her attention after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry, I was just... observing. Good to be back."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go say hi to my mom for a bit, I'll be back in a few!" Zell tells us as he leaves toward his house.

And suddenly we're alone. Well, if being outside counts.

"You look... different," I say before I even think about how I should say something else. Something better. Something that tells her I'm interested, because I have no way of knowing how.

"Different how?" she responds, looking slightly confused.

"Just... different." In a good way, of course. Her figure, to start. She looks more womanly and less like the eleven year old girl I met a few years ago. Her smile is so much more... seductive.

"So do you," she returns. Feeling my face burning red, I turn around. Not to look at myself, although I can clearly see myself, a darkened version with less detail, in the window of the junk shop. I use this to my advantage.

"Really?" I ask, embarassed, "No I don't. Just my hair is a little longer."

I turn back around and Quistis begins touching my hair, saying, "Yeah, and really shiny, too."

Unprepared for this type of interaction, I once again thoughtlessly bury myself in thick layer of masks. "Don't do that, you'll... mess it up or something."

She isn't buying it. "Oh quit worrying. I just want to take in every last bit of Balamb now that I'm back."

I guess I have to let her touch me now. Not only because I want it, but she wants to, and I take this as an okay. It's not like I'm doing anything. "That... actually feels kind of good."

"I told you not to worry. Sit down," she then tells me.

"Why?"

"Just do it," she sighs.

"Whatever." I sit in the closest place to me I can, a few steps away on the staircase nearby the train station she just came from. She then sits behind me, surrounding me with her legs. She goes back to running her fingertips through my hair, along my scalp.

"You have really healthy hair. It's really shiny and smooth," she utters to me.

"Guess I got lucky," I reply as I lean my head back comfortably into her lap. "If it wasn't so bright outside, I could fall asleep like this."

"I know. Do you want a neck massage?" she offers, slightly leaning over me and blocking out part of the sun from my face.

"Um... sure."

. . .

7:00 at night. It's getting dark. Back in her dorm, with her and nobody else. I anticipate what happens next, perhaps too much, but you'd never guess by looking. She leaves my side behind the locked door and steps away. "I have something for you, wait right here."

She walks into her bathroom and moments later, brings out a huge box almost my height. Taken by surprise I ask, "That huge thing?"

"Go on, see what's inside," she confirms. I take the box off and find a gunblade case inside.

"...Wow." Exactly what I had my eye on.

"I knew you'd like it!" she says excitedly.

"Where did you find this?" I wonder aloud.

"A shop in Deling. I heard they were going out of business, and everything was on sale. I saw that and immediately thought of you," she explains with a smile, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and legs.

Wow. She thinks of me. "Thank you," is all I can think to say.

"It was nothing,"

A few moments pass and I still can't get past the fact that she thinks about me. She thinks about me while I'm away. The further into the future we travel with these moments of silence, the less I feel like I can resist her. Without giving it any thought, I lean toward her and gently kiss her lips, my hand landing on her neck. I begin running my fingers through her hair the way she did to me earlier. I feel her hands lightly pressed against my waist, welcoming my kiss. My free hand ends up trapping her against the wall, and she pulls me in closer with a light tug of my white T-shirt. I want more, and I can feel she wants more as well.

My hands travel down to her sides as the sweet taste of her tongue presses against mine. Fingers now locked together, I keep her at the wall with the force of my body. Her teeth sink into my bottom lip as I begin pulling away, making me stay. I grab her by the waist as her arms find their way around my neck, and we continue kissing. This time she allows me to pull away to kiss her neck, working my way down to her collarbone and back up. She lets out a sexy moan as I find her ear with my teeth. I feel her leg slightly pivoting, and with my hands on her ass, I lift her so that rather than being on the ground, her legs are wrapped tightly around my body. I feel her breath against my ear as I nibble on hers, and the kiss intensifies once I find her lips again.

I step backward still holding her. Stretched across her bed, I lie underneath her. Her hair tickles my face as her tongue circles mine and I move my hands up her thighs which pin me down. I harden inside my pants with her pressed against me and find myself pulling her back down, closer to me, with my hands firmly at her waist. Her hands crawl underneath my shirt and the light touch of her fingers against my hidden skin sends the warmest sensation throughout my body. I move my hands underneath her shiny pink dress and tug on her panties as I feel the bottom edge of my shirt rise higher and higher along with her hands until my nipples are exposed and soon, all I can see is the shirt itself, as my arms quickly and temporarily stray from her body to above my head, and now topless, I see her face again. She gazes intently into my eyes with the most innocent yet provocative look that I come to find irresistable.

I pull her back down toward me with my hands pressed firmly against her back as her tongue runs along my lips. I move my hands down her back again and along her ass, gently stroking the backs of her thighs and back up underneath her dress. I grab her ass as I pull on her panties, lowering them down her legs and she cooperates. She moans lightly as I tease her, stroking her bare skin with my fingers just before they find their way inside her. Warm and wet. Lips locked tightly, I move my fingers deeper inside her, pull them almost completely out and keep at it. My free hand pulls the zipper of her dress down, slowly exposing her smooth, bare back. She pulls away from my face and finishes taking the dress off, leaving the thin strapped number on the floor beside us. Wearing nothing but a matching black bra and panties, she rolls to the side and pulls me on top of her. Resting between her legs, I suck her neck while sliding my hands from her bottom up her sides. Closing in on her back, she props herself up with her elbows and I slide my hand behind her and up toward her bra, unhooking it and then pulling it off from the front as she lies back down. I kiss her again, faster and harder as her nipples poke at my chest, and then my lips. I take my pants off and tease her as my hard cock presses against her smooth pussy but does not enter.

Instead I lower myself on top of her, licking every inch of her down to her moist pussy. Rubbing the outside of her legs, I slide my tongue inside her. She lets out the sexiest breath I've ever heard in my entire life. Louder each time I move my tongue around. With my nose brushing against her clit I revert to lighter strokes of my tongue around the outside, when I suddenly feel her fingers against the back of my neck and in my hair, firmly holding me down. Louder and louder her moans become as her fingers loosen up and I pull away. My dick rubs against her warm pussy and I penetrate the moistened entry as she pulls my hair. I pull almost entirely out and slam back into her, watching her eyes roll back as I begin to withdraw again and pull her back toward me.

Holding the hair above my neck, she pulls my face toward hers and our lips touch again. Rather careless this time, but I don't care about being neat. I just want to taste her. Our tongues slap each other as I pound her pussy harder and faster, listening to her sexy moan. Feeling her nails dig into my back and her breath directly in my ear, I finish inside her.

I roll over beside her and we lie in silence over the next few minutes, until she lies on her side, facing me with her arm stretched across my stomach. I think she's asleep when she tells me something that takes me by surprise, although isn't really shocking.

"I've been thinking about becoming an instructor since I became a SeeD," she says, with her eyes staring into nothing.

"...And?" I question, confused.

"I just thought that... maybe you should know. Once I become an instructor, I won't be able to be with you," she explains.

"So why are you telling me this? Is it because you want me to talk you out of it?"

She sighs before responding, "I thought you might care." She pulls away, reaching for her bra.

Whatever she wants, it's not like I have any room to object. We're not together, so there's no point in telling me we can't be together once she becomes an instructor. I don't want to be involved with somebody who will just end up dumping me for a job anyway. But all these reasons aside, I feel awkward because I realize this isn't what I wanted.

=TO BE CONTINUED=


End file.
